universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame Arc
The Endgame Arc is an arc of the No More Anarchy after The Fusion Arc And Dean And Co. 9: Juggernaut Arrival. After The grave course of events of set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe in. In fractured for years. the Hectare Warriors finally ranks compels the remaining allies to revert those actions under the believes they betrayed the Hectare Islands. But unknowns to everyone, an faraway friend is out there in an different dimension that resulted from THC’s victory. The dimension that hold the blackheart god of love and it’s cult followers are heartbroken. Chapters Chapter 1: Return to Hectare City After failing to stop Thanos from causing the Decimation, Rex fell into an coma from his Ultimate form. It’s later revealed that Nebula took him into Benatar so he can one day return to Earth and avenge Gamora And the other once the time is up. Arrive in Hectare City, Rex awaken his coma for 5 years as he realize he got into the different timeline, an timeline where THC dimension complete crushed Hectare City, leaving the heroes into ruined before the Möbius helped the fallen reconnection. Before Rex can understand the timeline, Nergal Jr. arrive. He express the deep anger he got over Tory’s Victory and being heartbroken over Alex leaving him. He begin to battle Rex and once defeated him off, reunite with Gangsta Overload And his team. They meet up with Yuya Heiwa in his Yu-Gi-Oh! card shop to revealed Colress’s Plan. To locate the many members of the Blackhearts and understand their mission against the world. With the help of Storm Hawk members and Solaria Guardian, Finn And two RWBY members, Blake Belladonna And Yang Xiao Long; each members locate the Blackhearts. It’s revealed that Zema Hair, Joey Crawler, Angelo Punk, Shiro Ink, Duke McFury, Nando And Austin Slasher become members of the Blackhearts, all dealt of an bad hand of fates that led for getting revenge from everyone who rejected their. During this, an newly revived World Destroyer is order by the boss to deal with Colress’s Team as he’s ready to finished the Hectare Warrior after the realization of the new timeline. World Destroyer revived Kirito as he enter into the new world. During this, an few more members decide to invaded their original timeline. Chapter 2: Truth About Blackheart Act Encountering Gangsta Overlord, World Destroyer realize the disturbing truth of the Blackhearts, they’re Kamikaze Soldiers. Using the opponents’s deep angry, they want to get killed in an avenge death to set off the Despair Virus Bomb inside of their chest to spend it around their, Forcefully recruit more members who felt down with despair. World Destroyer revealed that this was an new creation following he and Kirito’s failure to invaded the Hectare Islands. Gangsta Overlord is clueless over why World Destroyer ask him about this, But it’s revealed that if the truth is if the bombs are mention, despair reach their hearts, eventually making their Blackheart members overtime. After the defeated of Austin Slasher, Rex and the other Enter the BWM Arena. The new CEO, TJ Friday, report the two encounters of former BWM who joined The Blackhearts. Two Former Wrestlers, Kei Tokyo And Wolf Reaper. Rex, Riley And Finn enter the ring to battle Wolf Reaper And Kei the Performer. Wolf was defeated easily, but Kei brutality attack Riley before Rex manage to knock him down. Fred And Chloè Joined as it’s later revealed the two encounter have turn into an gauntlet match. Two former Enforcers members, Black Edge And Jessie Abyss, Arrive and manage to dealt Rex with Chaos Control before the two get finished. Charles Vesa And Justin Sawday dealt with Fred And Chloè easily before Gangsta Overload Joined with Finn And Finished the battle. Chapter 3: Revenge of Jabberwock Island Chapter 4: Number Soldier Unite Chapter 5: Yiga Clan Chapter 6: Two Heroes Chapter 7: Invasion of the Neatherealm Chapter 8: The Sands of Time Awaken Chapter 9: Shaolin Monks Chapter 10: The Tekunin Clan Chapter 11: Return of the League of Villain Chapter 12: Controller of Despair Chapter 13: Rebel Heart Calling Chapter 14: Machine Cost Chapter 15: The Downfall of Shao Kahn Chapter 16: New Birth of the Silver Hearts Chapter 17: Black Dragon’s Fight Club Chapter 18: The Diablo Challenge Chapter 19: Vanguards Action Squad Arrival Chapter 20: The Crown of Souls Chapter 21: The Time Heist Chapter 22: Cutting the Strings Chapter 23: Reforming The Gauntlets Chapter 24: The End of A Era Chapter 25: Battle Thanos Chapter 26: Erased of the Infinity Stones - Epilogue Cast THC Defeated Hectare Warriors/Betrayel *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi *Ruby Rose *Hiro Hamada II *Stan Marsh *Captain Marvel *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Adrien Agreste *Manny Rivera *Randy Cunningham *Yusaku Fujiki *Makoto Naegi *Ant-Man *Mikey Simon *Star Butterfly *Takashi Komuro *Issei Hyoudou *Aerrow *Bloom *Kota Izumi *Chiro *Nemestock *Steven Universe *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Rex *Huey Freeman *Jake Long *Link *Sora *Travis Touchdown *Gunvolt *Leon Kennedy *Mike Chilton *Raiden *Yugo *Kat and Ana *Naofumi Iwatani *Cloud Strife Overlord Squad *Gangsta Overload *Rex Salazar *Fred *Riley Freeman *Queen Bee *Finn *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Liu Kang *Deku/Shadow Deku Resistance *Teen Titan **Robin *Soulburner *Blue Beetles *Static *Henry Danger *Takeda Takahashi *Kung Jin *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage *The Kusagari *Kotal Kahn *Jerrod the 2nd Blackhearts *World Destroyer *Kirito *Jin Kusanagi *Lightning *Windy *Himiko Toga *Twice *Tenya Iida *Death The Kid *Kabal *Doll Faces (1-9) Junko’s Alliance *Junko Enoshima *Vetto *Revolver *Mayura *Ezekiel Kronika‘s Alliance *Kronika *Geras *Shao Kahn *Baraka *Erron Black *Skarlet *Kano *Frost *Tri-Borg THC Victory Civilian *Yuya Heiwa *Rare Hunter Ai *TORR *TJ Friday *Thumper Star *Rupert Charming *Octavia Baxter *Renji Star *Micani Golosa *Shind Hasashi *Blizzard *Shania Star *Erika Star *Brittany Star *Haruka Star *Fujiko Star *Jack Majikina *Jerrod the 2nd Blackheart *Steven Star *Highway Star GOGO *Bradley Slaughter *Takisha Star *Kaibaman *Nergal Jr. *Joey Crawler *Zema Hair *Duke McFury *Angelo Punk *Shiro Ink *Nando *Austin Slasher *Jimmy Flame *Kei Tokyo *Wolf Reaper *Jessie Abyss *Black Edge *Charles Vesa *Justin Sawday *Jerrod the 2nd *Hei Kazama *Judgement Day *Yuri Manga *Zeke Phillips *Olivia Baxter *Kisara Masaki *Llewellyn Travis *Jim Homicide *Bret Astronomanov *Catia Wasp *Razor Blazefire Past League of Villains *Tomura Shigaraki *Nomu *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Twice *Mr. Compress *Spinner *The Grimm Slayer *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skalamander *Shredder *Predator *Dark Ace *Revolver *Illumi Zoldyck *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Volpina *Hawk Moth *Rena Rage *Shell Shock Battles *Shadow Eyes: Rex Salazar vs. Nergal Jr. *Guest Star: Katsuki Bakugo vs. Arcade Hero *FunnyMan Finito: Finn vs. Zema Hair *Burning Hope: Yang Xiao Long vs. Joey Crawler *Cubit Fury Chase Out: Riley Freeman vs. Duke McFury *Big Prize Bubblegum: Fred vs. Angelo Punk *Colorless Dream: Blake Belladonna vs. Shiro Ink *The Real World: Boat Sick: Shoto Todoroki vs. Vetto *Music is Dead, Perishing Song: Queen Bee Vs. Nando *The Titans Comeback: Nightwing/Robin vs. Shadow Deku *Lone Wolf Slasher: Gangsta Overlord Vs. Austin Slasher *Underground Waste/Black Flame King: El Tigre, Randy Cummingham And Ant-Man vs. Ezekiel and Jimmy Flame *Run the Gauntlets **Rex Salazar, Finn And Riley Freeman Vs. Kei Tokyo And Wolf Reaper **Finn, Fred And Queen Bee vs. Black Edge and Jessie Abyss **Finn And Gangsta Overlord vs. Charles Vesa And Justin Sawday *Rito’s Wing: Link, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Yugo and Playmaker vs. Revolver and Mayura *Tekken Aero Force: Captain Marvel vs. Hei Kazama And Judgement Day *Rise of the Shield Hero: Naofumi Iwatani Vs. Hikari Bounds *Total Drama Despair: Katsuki Bakugo, Travis Touchdown And Arcade Hero vs. Junko Enoshima And Vetto *Machine Nightmare: Maximus Lynx vs. Tenya Iida *Highway Gasolina: Yang Xiao Long And Blake Belladonna vs. Highway Star *Wasp Collection: Fink vs. Catia Wasp *Return to Fairy Tales: Rupert Charming vs. Bradley Slaughter *Goblin Kollecting: Goblin Slayer vs. Kollector *Special Forces Assault: Cassie Cage, Jacpei Briggs, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade vs. Takisha, Kabal, Liu Kang (F) And Kitana (F) *Starving Jack’s Venom Garden: Yuya Heiwa (D) and Rare Hunter Ai vs. Yuri Manga *Dark King’s Rebellion Sword: Rupert Charming vs. Zeke One *Odd Eyes Queen’s Raging Screech: Octavia Baxter vs. Olivia Baxter *Invasion of the Yiga Clan: **Hectare Warriors (Katsuki Bakugo, Captain Marvel, Hiro Hamada II, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Playmaker, Ant-Man, Star Butterfly, Takashi Komuro, Issei Hyoudou, Chiro, Nemestock, Rex, Jake Long, Link, Mike Clinton, Raiden, Kat, Ana and Naofumi Iwatani), Takeda, Soulburner, Blue Beetles, Static And Henry Danger vs. The Yiga Footsoldier And Blademasters **Link vs Master Kohga *Crystal King’s Sword Master: Yuya Heiwa (V) and Rupert Charming vs. Belowski Ao/Kaibaman *The Day The Hour Glasses Awoke: Kotal Kahn, Goblin Slayer and The Kusagari vs. Shao Kahn, Skarlet, Baraka (V), Erron Black And Kano (V) *Feel Your Hatred And Rage: Yuya Heiwa (D) vs. Nergal Jr. *The Kings of Nothing: Liu Kang vs. Jimmy Jr. *Naughty Parasite: Nemestock vs. Micani *The Master of the Cryomancer: Blizzard vs. Frost *Cyder Madness: Shind And Cyrax vs. Sektor And Tri-Borg *Mirror Match: Liu Kang And Kung Lao (D) vs. Liu Kang And Kung Lao (V) *The Return of Noob-Smoke: Shind And Blizzard vs. Noob Saibot and Smoke/Enenra *The Sand Simulacrum: Liu Kang And Kung Lao vs. Geras *The Killing Marathon: **Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Cloud Strife And Captain Marvel vs. Tomura Shigarki, Nomu, Dabi, Himiko And Twice **Takashi Komuro, Issei Hyoudou, Sora, El Tigre, Randy Cummingham and Gunvolt vs. Shredder, Mr. Compress and Spinner **Hiro Hamada II vs. The Grimm Slayer **Arata II And Ruby Rose vs. Illumi Zoldyck **Star Butterfly And Bloom vs. The Trix **Aerrow and Mike Clinton vs. Dark Ace **Playmaker And Makoto Neagi vs. Revolver **Stan Marsh And Raiden vs. Van Kleiss, Biowulf And Skalamander **Huey Freeman and Hikari Bounds vs. Predator **Ladybug and Cat Noir vs. Rena Rage And Shell Shock *Head Into The Cloud: Cloud Strife vs. Razor Blazefire *Bad Sister Relationship: Fujiko Star vs. Takisha Star *Protect the Gold: Trumper Star vs. The Kollector *Tarkata Deserve Lives: Kotel Kahn vs. Johanna Spencers *Clash in the Coliseum: Kirito (representing World Destroyer) vs. Vetto (representing Junko) *Attack on Special Forces: Soulburner vs. Erron Black *Hollywood Bounty: Boost Bass vs. Kano *Aftermath: Deku vs. Kirito *Reaching Thanos: Rex Salazar vs. Thanos *Haze Trilogy Gone Wrong: Rex Salazar, Hiro II, Arata II, Ruby Rose And Captain Marvel vs. Starboy (V) *The Dolls Battle: Katsuki, Shoto And Deku vs. The Dolls (1-9) *The Chase for the Ant Van: Captain Marvel Vs. The Grimm Slayer, Hiro Hamada III And Noodle Burger Boy *Blood Ninja: Jerrod vs. Skarlet *Tarkata’s Trust: Terry Spencer vs. Baraka *Machine Royals: Rupert Charming And Moondust vs. The Robot of Machine Co. *Attack on the Kollector: Erron Black, The Kusagari And Goblin Slayer vs. The Kollector *When Kahn Collide: Kotal Kahn vs. Shao Kahn *Clover Kingdom Attack **Takashi Komuro, Issei Hyoudou, Asta And Yami Sukehiro vs. Lightning and Windy (Tenya Iida, Lynn Loud Jr., and Finral Roulacase) **Silver Hearts (Finral And other) vs. Takashi Komuro And Issei Hyoudou **Noelle Silva vs. Silver Hearts (Nozel Silva) **Asta vs. Yuno *Downfall of Shao Kahn: Jerrod the 2rd vs. Shao Kahn *The First Round: TJ Friday (Suicide) vs. Wolf Reaper *Obelisk Force Riot: Yuri Four, Zeke Three And Olivia Two vs. Deku, Hiro II, Rex Salazar And Katsuki Bakugo *Emergency Cinder: Shind Hasashi vs. Duke McFury *Red Speed vs. Blue Power: Devon vs, Ravi *Burning Shocked: Cassie Cages vs. Kabal (Past) *The Special Forces: Cassie Cages And Jacqui Briggs vs. Kano (Past And THC Victory) *Vanguards Action Squad: Riley Freeman, Fred, Gangsta Overlord And Finn vs. The Foot Clan And Dabi *Devilish Ideals: Queen Bee vs. Volpina *Dragon Master Knight: Yuya Heiwa (Fallout) vs. Kaibaman *Shang Tsung’s Island: Jacqui Briggs vs. Takeda Takashi vs. Kabel (Fallout) And Takisha Star *Shield Of The Dead: Cloud Strife, Raiden, Naofumi Iwatani, Kat and Ana vs The Undead Monks *The Team-Up: Takeda Takahashi vs. Jacqui Briggs vs. Noob-Saibot and Entena *The Wrath of Mother Beast: Cloud Strife, Raiden and Naofumi Iwatani vs. Cetrion *Protective Father: Takeda Takashi vs. Jax *Mind Crushing Soul: Revolver vs. World Destroyer *Peacock's Roasts: Mayura vs. Kirito *Against The Odds: Ladybug and Star Butterfly vs. Bret Astronomanov and Jim Homicide *Licht's Revival: Robo Knight vs. Yuno *Raiden's Wrath: Razor Blazefire vs. Raiden *Business Done: Takashi Komuro vs. Nergal Jr. *Deal of the Job: Chiro vs. Shadow Deku *XANA Comeback: Anti-Steven (Past) vs. Gangsta Overload, Shind Hasadi (Victory) and Blizzard (Victory) *Theft of the Mind Stone (Familyland) **Cassie Cages, Ladybug, Star Butterfly And Steven Universe vs. A Huge Army of Cowboys, Princesses, Aliens and Kids. **Cassie Cages vs. Zinyak *Theft of the Space Stone (Vanguard’s Chemical Plant) **Takashi Komuro, Issei Hyoudou And Nemestock Vs. Sarge and Tristan Thevenet **Takashi Komuro vs. Rupert Charming (Past) **Issei Hyoudou vs. Zachary Phillips (Past) **Nemestock vs. The Vanguards Soldiers *Theft of the Reality Stone (???) **Ruby Rose vs. Jacob Lunar **Ant-Man Wakata Genesis (UFO) **Starboy (Victory) vs. Cat Noir *Theft of the Power Stone (Morag) **El Tigre and Randy Cummingham vs. Bradley Slaughter and Highway Star **Travis Touchdown vs. Austin Slasher *Battle For The Hourglass: Nox vs. Kronika *Silver Hearts Infection **Hectare Warriors vs. Blackhearts *Kronika's True Ideal: Starboy vs. Anti-Starboy *Reaching The Hourglass **Katsuki Bakugo vs. World Destroyer **Coven vs. Kirito **Captain Marvel vs. Jax **Arata II vs. Frost **Deku vs. Geras **Chiro vs. Skarlet **Liu Kang (Past) vs. Raiden (Victory) **Starboy (Victory) vs. Ruby Rose **Hectare Warriors vs. Kronika's Forces *End of an Era: Liu Kang, Deku, Arata II, Rex Salazar, Hiro Hamada II, Katsuki Bakugo, Captain Marvel and Coven vs. Kronika and Starboy (Victory) Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Arc